EP111
| ja_op=ライバル！ | ja_ed=ラプラスにのって | olmteam=Team Ota | scenario=冨岡淳広 | storyboard=藤本義孝 | director=井上修 | art=梶浦紳一郎 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=EP111-EP120 | footnotes= }} Hello, Pummelo! (Japanese: ウィナーズカップ！フルバトル６ＶＳ６！！ ! Full Battle 6 VS 6!!) is the 111th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on September 2, 1999 and in the United States on September 23, 2000. Blurb After winning his way to the final competition for the Orange League Winner's Trophy, victory seems a long shot for Ash as the Gym Leader deploys a powerful Gengar that topples one of Ash's Pokémon after another. Plot As and approach Pummelo Island, they notice a mysterious ing around, which seems to be a . Upon reaching the island, Ash registers himself for a against , the Supreme Gym Leader of the Orange Crew. After having his Badges verified, he is informed that his battle will be held the following morning and that it will be a Full Battle. Ash gets ready to start , but tells him that he needs to know where the stadium is first. The assistant escorts Ash and his friends to Pummelo Stadium and the nearby Palace of Victory, where all victorious s are immortalized. The attendant explains that no one has beaten Drake in a long time, and the reason why no one has been able to beat him is because his was too strong. Meanwhile, on the Pummelo Stadium battlefield, appears to steal Drake's Dragonite. However, it uses a single , which sends them blasting off. Ash gets ready to train, but finds that his won't wake up. Upon consulting Nurse Joy, she states that Snorlax, who had just eaten, probably won't wake up for several days and will have to miss the Full Battle. Ash calls , who suggests using one of instead. , , and one of his turn up, and Ash decides to use Tauros due to the "beginner's luck" factor that won him his battle with Kingler and Muk back in the Indigo Plateau Conference. Ash puts Snorlax's Poké Ball on the transporter and receives Tauros in return. Meanwhile, Jessie and James contemplate their humiliating defeat. A van drives passed and informs everyone that a challenger has been found to battle the Supreme Gym Leader the next day. suggests that they can get Dragonite when the challenger has weakened it. The next morning, Ash arrives at Pummelo Stadium, ready to battle. After the customary handshake, the referee explains that the state of the field will change after one of them has three unconscious Pokémon. At that moment, the flat field disappears and is replaced by a rocky field with a pool in the middle. Outside, Team Rocket watches from one of the television screens, and they are amazed to learn that Ash is the challenger. Drake starts with , while Ash starts with . Ditto starts with to turn into a Pikachu. Pikachu begins with a powerful , and Ditto uses its own Thunder. Next, they both exchange a at the same time. The rocks begin to crumble underfoot, hurting Pikachu but not Ditto, who calmly hops from one to the other. Ash is frustrated, and ignores Misty's suggestion that he substitute Pikachu for another Pokémon. Ditto starts using , while Pikachu tries to shock it with , but it proves to be too quick and evades the attack. Ditto then hits Pikachu with Thunder, but it has no effect as Pikachu channels it to the ground with his tail. Pikachu then uses and Ditto copies the move. The two opponents confront each other midair with an attack before falling to the ground. However, Pikachu manages to get up and knocks Ditto out with his tail to win the round. realizes that Pikachu managed to win because he was in better physical shape. Drake congratulates Ash on his first victory before sending out his next Pokémon, an . Ash recalls Pikachu and sends out . As Ash tells Squirtle to use , Drake has Onix to and avoid the attack. Initially unsure on what to do, Ash eventually decides to send Squirtle into the water. However, Onix gets to Squirtle first, knocking it into the air before holding it in a . Squirtle manages to counter this by using followed by . Onix is unable to escape the torrent, and Squirtle finishes off its opponent with . Drake informs Ash that he won't have a ghost of a chance against his third Pokémon, . Misty and Tracey are worried as no Pokémon is strong against a , so Ash decides to try his beginner's luck strategy and sends out Tauros. Tauros uses , but Gengar jumps into the air, making the attack useless. Gengar then uses on Tauros, who starts running into the rocks, leaving Ash with no choice but to recall Tauros. He then sends out Lapras and decides to counter Confuse Ray with . Lapras avoids Gengar's initial attacks by diving underwater, emerging to hit Gengar with a . Gengar then tries , so Lapras uses Ice Beam. The two attacks collide in an explosion that engulfs the entire arena, leaving Ash and Drake in shock. Major events * and arrive on Pummelo Island. * Ash sends his to Professor Oak's Laboratory in exchange for one of his . * Ash begins his first Full Battle with , the Orange Crew Supreme Gym Leader. * Ash uses one of his Tauros in for the first time. * Ash's Tauros is revealed to know . * Ash's Lapras is revealed to know . Debuts Humans * Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * * * Referee * Cissy (flashback) * Danny (flashback) * Rudy (flashback) * Luana (flashback) * Crowd Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international); ( s from a ) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; at 's ) * ( ; at 's ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ) * (Cissy's; flashback) * (Danny's; flashback) * (Danny's; flashback) * (Danny's; flashback) * (Danny's; flashback) * (Danny's; flashback) * (Rudy's; flashback) * (Trainer's; picture) * (Trainer's; picture) * (Trainer's; picture) * (Trainer's; picture) * (Trainer's; picture) * (Trainer's; picture) Trivia * When sees at the start of the episode, the theme used is Dragonite Takes Flight from the score of Mewtwo Strikes Back. * In the Japanese version, the Dare Da? Pokémon was . It appeared to be a Pikachu at first, but then ed back into Ditto when it was revealed. * During the battle between and Ditto, Pikachu's and Ditto's looked the same. * 's was able to hover over 's attack, rendering it useless. While at the time this was impossible in the games, the concept of certain Pokémon (including Gengar) floating to evade moves . * The book Thundershock in Pummelo Stadium is based on this episode. Errors * In the scene where scans his Pokédex for , the statue is above it, not underneath it. * Even though Ash caught his Tauros in a , from this episode onward, he will always be seen to have it in a normal . * says that there is no type which would be really strong against a Pokémon. In reality, Ghost-type Pokémon are weak against themselves. * The announcer refers to Gengar's as "Confusion Ray". * When Ash recalls his Tauros, a part of his glove is missing. Dub edits * Pikachu's Jukebox: What Kind of Pokémon Are You? * Although the dub implies that Drake is merely a fifth Gym Leader in the Orange League, the Japanese version specifically uses the title Head Leader to denote his importance. * When Ash is thinking about what Pokémon to use against , Tracey originally tells Ash to use Psychic or moves against the Pokémon, making Ash choose Tauros due to him knowing Fissure. In the dub, Tracey says that there is no type that is really strong against a Ghost-type Pokémon, which Ash answers by saying, "Now's a good time as any for a little beginner's luck." In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |nl= |de= |fr_eu= |he=שלום פאמלו |hu=Hello, Pummelo! |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |hi=हेलो, Pummelo }} 111 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Osamu Inoue Category:Episodes animated by Shin'ichirō Kajiura Category:Pokémon League episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash de:Hallo Pummelo es:EP113 fr:EP111 it:EP111 ja:無印編第111話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第112集